


Вплетая кометы и лавандовые ленты

by theochan



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: AU, Dead Letters, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Trauma, gilbert is a ghost(?)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: Скучаю. С любовью, Вайолет.
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 1





	Вплетая кометы и лавандовые ленты

Поле боя, коктейль Молотова, взрыв, липкая кровь на светлом затылке и руки почему-то не двигаются, зеленые глаза смотрят в душу, и тонкие потрескавшиеся губы шепчут тихое, надрывное «люблю». Дальше Вайолет помнит только свой дикий крик и шумное дыхание майора, страдающего от невыносимой боли и смотрящего в лазурные глаза с беспросветным отчаяньем и бесконечной любовью.

_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

После Вайолет учится жить без сражений, рвущих нежное сердце в клочья, ломающих и морально, и физически, но вот только не выходит у нее ни черта, потому что каждый день ее старую рану бередит очередной букет лаванды с фиалками, и конверты с таким знакомым, до боли родным почерком, что сердце болезненно сжимается, и ком в горле застревает.

Эвергарден хочет кричать во весь голос, сдирать кожу и плоть с костяшек пальцев, да не может. У нее вместо сердца черная дыра, все эти письма заглатывает пустота, разрастаясь, причиняя еще большую боль, потому что где-то в глубине почерневшей от скорби и боли души _Вайолет так и не приняла того, что тот, кто дарил ей любовь и заботу, не требуя ничего взамен, больше не улыбнется ей едва-едва уголками сухих тонких губ, не вплетет лавандовую ленту в светлые волосы, не скажет ей: «Никуда без меня не ходи, Вайолет»._

В комнате Эвергарден — букеты лаванды, а на столе — стопка исписанных листов бумаги. _«Пиши отчеты каждый день, Вайолет»._ И она пишет, пишет, остервенело выстукивая очередной отчет по клавишам на печатной машинке, просиживая всю ночь над пергаментом при свете керосиновой лампы. «Когда-то так сидел майор» — проносится в голове Вайолет, и стопка отчетов летит в окно, мгновенно разносясь по ветру в разные стороны, промокая под дождем и оседая грязной копотью в ту самую, злосчастную дыру, поглотившую почти все сердце.

У Вайолет ребра покрыты сажей, так и прилипшей к ним в окопах и вражеских базах. За ребрами — пустота, в которой царит гробовая тишина, но где-то там, на самом дне мертвого моря, разлившегося в груди Эвергарден, сияет малахит. Вокруг него — серебряный песок, покрытый черными ракушками с белым жемчугом. Там Вайолет хранит слезы, которые пролил майор по вине одной бестолковой, но преданной девчонки. А на лавандовых полях, раскинувшихся на утесах над иссиня-черным морем, Эвергарден хранит письма, защищая их цветами и кристально-чистыми слезами, пролитыми на слегка пожелтевшие конверты.

Покрытые серебром руки Вайолет прячет за изящными в своей простоте темными перчатками, за длинными рукавами пиджаков и рубашек. Только вот девушка помнит, как ощущала себя в форме, находясь рядом с майором Гилбертом. Переполняющая, тогда еще лазурное сердце, отвага и неимоверная преданность своему делу, в особенности тому, кто сделал все в ее жизни просто прелестным.

Гилберт дарит Вайолет цветы с того света, пишет письма, от которых Эвергарден плачет в углу, прижав к себе плюшевого щенка, вдыхает аромат лаванды и фиалок, задыхаясь, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, а руками — подол платья, потому что в конце каждого душераздирающего письма Вайолет может прочитать одну, полную нежности фразу, — _«С любовью, Гилберт»._

Всё в её жизни разбито, сломано, уничтожено. Разбившаяся вдребезги жизнь, которую будто ледоколом раскалывали, раскрошившееся в пыль прошлое, в котором Вайолет была с майором и выполняла его приказы беспрекословно, а еще… почти уничтоженная надежда на то, что все будет хорошо и что все это — просто страшный сон.

_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

Теперь Вайолет приносит Гилберту цветы, орошенные горькими слезами и письма, переписанные сотни раз, в которых заключена вся её боль. Её поглощает отчаяние, но Вайолет продолжает выстукивать на печатной машинке простое, но такое важное для нее самой и для майора: _«Скучаю. С любовью, Вайолет»._

_А Гилберт лишь едва-едва улыбается сухими губами, гладит Эвергарден по волосам и прогоняет от нее страшные сны, потому что он будет оберегать лавандовую девочку, вплетая в ее волосы мелодии ветра, алые метеоры, лазурные кометы и белые звезды, даря ей любовь даже после своей смерти._

_«Ты — не оружие, Вайолет Эвергарден.» Сегодня малахит подарил Вайолет надежду и залечил ее раны._


End file.
